


Curves

by Sapphire628



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Chris comes home after being away for a week
Relationships: Chris Evans/OFC
Kudos: 9





	Curves

As Chris stepped out onto the back patio, he smiled at the sight of his girlfriend and his dog chasing each other. He was thrilled to see how well Dodger had recovered from his hip replacement surgery. He stepped down into the grass and watched them play waiting to see who would notice him first. He smiled when his girl spotted him first. He could see her face light up before she kneeled down rubbing Dodger’s head.

Chris watched as she spoke to the dog and then pointed in his direction. When he saw his master, Dodger took off like rocket, racing across the yard. He leaped up at Chris, who luckily was able to catch him.

“Hey bud!”

Dodger barked happily and proceeded to cover Chris’s face with kisses causing him to laugh. He managed to get down to the ground so he could scratch Dodger’s head.

“Yeah buddy. I missed you too.”

He managed to a get a few kisses to the dog’s muzzle before he continued to lick away.

Krystle smiled and climbed up the steps to the patio. She took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for the love fest to end. She loved the way Dodger got excited when Chris returned after an extended leave. This time he had only been gone for a week, but Dodger was still excited. She could tell Chris was just as excited to see his best buddy.

As much she had also missed her boyfriend, Krystle sat back and waited patiently for Chris’s attention.

“Go play Dodge.”

Dodger trotted off into the grass leaving his humans behind.

Chris stood and turned, “how’s my baby girl?”

Krystle smiled shyly, “I’m good.”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, but she put a hand on his chest.

“Oh no you don’t.”

“What?” He asked innocently.

“If you want to get anywhere near me, you need to go wash that slobber off your face.”

“Come on. One little kiss.”

“Christopher!” 

“All right. Geez. I’m going,” he chuckled.

She just shook her head and followed him into the house. He made a beeline for the downstairs bathroom to wash away the slobber from Dodger’s kisses. 

Krystle, meanwhile, smiled and lifted the bouquet of sunflowers he had placed on the counter before going outside. 

“Okay baby girl. All nice and clean.”

She laughed softly and turned toward him, “These are beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like them,” Chris grinned, “You know most women want roses.”

“I know but these are my favorites. They’re just so … happy.”

“Which one do you want?” he asked gesturing to the vases that were on display on top of the cabinets.

“The black one please.”

He reached up and easily plucked the black vase from the shelf and brought it over and placed it on the counter.

“Thank you,” she smiled shyly before unwrapping the flowers from their tissue paper. 

Chris stood next her and watched her measure and trim the stems. As she arranged them in the vase, he reached out and gently pushed the hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear. She smiled and placed the last flower. She picked up the vase with a smile and placed it in the middle of the small bistro table in the kitchen.

“Thank you, Chris. They are perfect.”

“You’re welcome baby girl,” he reached for her, “Can I get my hello now?”

She smiled and stepped into his open arms. He wrapped his long arms around her and held on tightly.

“I missed you so much baby girl,” he whispered into her ear before trailing kisses down her neck. 

Krystle shrieked when Chris lifted her up and placed her on the counter. He spread her legs open so he could stand between them. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her taking her breath away.

“I missed you too Chris. Even though it was only five days, I missed you.”

He smiled and pressed their foreheads together, “I hated sleeping without you.”

“Really?”

“Really, really. I missed this beautiful soft body pressed against mine. Feeling your skin against mine,” he kissed her slow, gently, “I always sleep better when you are snuggling in my arms. I love waking up with you next to me, warm and rumpled from sleep.”

A lazy smile crossed her lips as she blushed at his words, “Well it’s much better snuggling with you than Dodger. You don’t smack me in the face with your tail”

Chris threw his head back and laughed, causing her to smile.

“I’ll have a talk with Bubba later. But for now,” Chris leaned back into her, “I’m not done kissing you.”

He pressed his lips to hers giving her a gentle kiss before cupping her face in his large hands. As he deepened the kiss, Dodger started barking letting his presence know. Chris groaned softly, stepping away.

“Sorry,” he apologized and rounded the island to open the door for Dodger to come in.

The dog barked happily before finding a sliver of sun to lay down in the middle of the kitchen. Chris chuckled to himself and closed the door before turning back to his girlfriend. He frowned when he noticed she had slipped off the counter and fled the room.

“Babe?” he asked leaving the kitchen. He made it to the stairs in time to see her at the top, “Baby girl?”

She gave him a quick smile before moving down the hall to the bedroom. He climbed the stairs two at a time to catch up to her. She was almost at the door when he grabbed her around the waist causing her to squeak in surprise.  
“Put me down you big oaf,” Krystle giggled, “you’re going to hurt yourself!”

Chris gasped as he dropped her on the bed, “did you just call your handsome, sexy, loving boyfriend a big oaf?”

“Yes,” she laughed again.

He grunted slightly and turned her on her side and playfully swatted her backside, “that’s for calling me an oaf.”

She laughed, “just an excuse to touch my ass.”

Chris grinned wickedly, “I do love it. I love to rub it when you’re lying next to me naked after I’ve pulled multiple orgasms from you.”

He pressed kisses against her neck.

“I especially love to grab and squeeze it when you’re riding my big cock,” she groaned at his words and when he nipped her earlobe.

He moved his lips back to hers before sitting up on his knees, “what was that nonsense about me hurting myself?”

She averted her eyes and played with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Baby girl?” He asked softly

When she didn’t respond he leaned closer, “baby girl you know I think you are beautiful right?”

She nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Well then,” Chris sat up, “I guess I’ll just have to remind you how much I love this luscious body of yours.”

She looked up when he whipped his shirt off. She groaned at the site of his chiseled chest and abs, “you’re the beautiful one.”

Chris smiled, “this is about you.”

He sat her up and pulled her shirt off. He moaned softly when he saw the royal blue lace bra she was wearing. He leaned down and pressed kisses to the tops of her breasts. He molded them in his hands while licking and sucking marks on her skin.

“Chris,” she moaned his name.

He sat up and reached for the button of her jeans.

“I love your ass in these jeans too. I need take you shopping to get more,” he smirked, “lift your hips babe.”

She lifted her hips allowing him the pull them down and completely off her legs.

“Mm blue here too.”

She smiled and reached for the buckle of his pants only to have him swat them away. She pouted causing him to chuckle.

“Hang on,” he stood from the bed and pushed his jeans down leaving him in black boxer briefs.

“God Christopher. Your body is fucking incredible.”

He smirked and climbed back on the bed, straddling her body. She sat up and pressed her lips to the center of his chest.

“Baby girl,” he gasped as she licked over his tattoos.

Chris reached down and unclasped her bra and started pulling it off. She sat back allowing him to take it the rest of the way before throwing it to the floor.

“Lay back,” he instructed.

She laid back as instructed. Being so on display made her slightly uncomfortable so she brought her hands down attempting her hide her belly.

“No baby girl,” Chris grabbed her hands and moved them up to they were next to her head, “Don’t hide yourself from me.”

He reached for the panties and carefully slid them down her legs and tossed them onto the growing pile of clothes. As he sat back and let his eyes linger over every inch of her skin, a blush started to cover her whole body.

Chris smiled when he saw the blush covering her skin. He reached out and gently ran his fingertips over every inch of her, tracing the stretch marks on her hips and the sides of her belly.

“Your skin is so soft. I love the way it feels under my fingertips,” he ran his fingers down her sides.  
“Under my lips,” he pressed a kiss to each hip bone, “and especially under my tongue.”  
Krystle gasped when he leaned down and swiped his tongue across her lips, “Chris!”

&&

Chris grabbed her by the hips and rolled onto his back.

“Get on top baby girl.”

She smirked before groaning as he grasped her ass with his large hands. He had bent his legs so she could lean back against his knees before thrusting up hard and deep.

“Fuck Chris!” She groaned.

“Baby girl,” Chris groaned back, “I love you. I love when ride me like this.”

He kneaded her ass, holding her tightly as he thrust up into her pussy, helping her bounce on his dick.

“Please,” she begged.

“Go ahead baby. Cum all over my dick.”

He reached between her thighs and pinch her clit. Krystle screamed as the dam broke and the waves of ecstasy crashed over her.

Chris followed, groaning as he released his hot cum inside of her. Krystle collapsed against his chest, moaning softly.

“Okay baby girl?” He asked still panting.

“Mmm. Mm hmm.”

Chris chuckled softly and ran his hand over her back and ass, patting it lightly, “I love this luscious little body of yours and I love you.”

“I love you.”

They were both quiet as they basked in their post orgasmic bliss.

“Baby girl?” Chris whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I think we need to go shopping tomorrow and get you some more jeans.”

Krystle burst into laughter.


End file.
